The invention relates to a device for receiving and transporting articles, in particular syringes and the like.
The prior art comprises apparatus which automatically operate the movement of articles of the above-mentioned type, for example during the stage of production or packing. In the mentioned apparatus, devices are usually present for receiving and transporting articles from a first work station to a second work station, such as for example devices which automatically transfer articles under process from a supply carousel located upstream to a receiving carousel located downstream. In particular, devices are known which comprise an essentially circular carousel, rotated about a substantially vertical axis. The carousel peripherally exhibits a series of specially-shaped seatings, destined each to receive a single article collected from the supply station and provided with suitable blocking means for retaining the article in a predetermined position in order to transfer it to the receiving station.
The above-described devices generally efficiently perform the task of transferring the articles from the upstream supply station to the downstream receiving station. It has however been observed that the known devices can be unsuitable for correct use with articles made of a fragile and poorly-deformable material, such as in particular, syringes and the like. Owing to the dimensional tolerances which are determined during manufacture thereof, these articles can exhibit even significantly different dimensions with respect to rated sizes. This can lead to imperfect coupling of the article with the shaped seating destined to contain it on the transfer carousel, with risks of damage or breakage of the article during the receiving and transporting thereof, especially during the most critical stages of the initial loading and the final unloading.
By way of example, FIG. 2 partially illustrates a syringe 5 having a conventional cylindrical shape with an annular edge 15; the manufacturing dimensional tolerances of the syringe 5 are indicated as D±t for the external diameter and R±t for the connecting radius of the annular edge.